ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Queen Narissa
Narissa is the evil ruler of Andalasia who happens to be an old ally to Maleficent, having been taught alongside her by the Horned King. Her only goal is to get rid of a young forest maiden named Giselle, who's marriage to Prince Edward would spell the end of Narissa's rule. Previous History in Kingdom Hearts Queen Narissa, like many other sorcerers found in the disney worlds, was once a pupil of Yen Sid, training in the art of magic to eventually one day help guide the destiny of the Ultimate Keybearer, Sora. But Narissa was vindictive, cunning, powerful, and ruthless, and so desired to learn the more powerful craft of dark magic. She, alongside the rest of Maleficent's faction of evil sorcerers, betrayed Yen Sid, and went to the Horned King to complete their training of magic. After finishing her tutelage under Marwoleath, Narissa used the powers of darkness to take over the kingdom of Andalasia, becoming its queen from marriage to the old king, and therefore becoming the stepmother to the king's son, Prince Edward. Eventually, Narissa soon realized that her rule would soon come to an end when Edward was to take a wife, and so tried to stop him from marrying. During the events of Kingdom Hearts II, Maleficent contacted Narissa to try and join her new Hellfire Club for old times sake. Narissa refused, saying that trying to keep her rule in Andalasia was more important at the time. But she eventually changes her tune once Organization XIII was out of the way, agreeing to join Maleficent's team in exchange for control over the Heartless and Heart Eaters. Role in KH III By the time of Kingdom Hearts III, Narissa is still hoping that she will not see the day when Edward finds a perfect bride, but he eventually falls in love with a girl named Giselle. Knowing that Edward will be crowned King upon his marriage and replace her as the monarch, Narissa vows to stop at nothing to destroy the girl. Hours before the wedding, she appears in a hag form and tricks Giselle into falling down a fountain that leads to New York City in the real world. Narissa later sends her devoted minion Nathaniel to New York to kill Giselle with a poison apple. When Nathaniel fails, Narissa goes to New York herself to finish the job. She goes to the City's ball celebration and convinces Giselle to eat the apple, telling her that one bite will erase her sorrowful memories of New York. Everyone, including the fully realized Nathaniel, confronts Narissa and Giselle is awoken by a kiss from her true love Robert. In rage, Narissa turns into a fire breathing dragon and the film's battle begins. Narissa takes Robert to the top of the Woolworth Building and Giselle fights Narissa to save him. Giselle and Robert seem doomed until Giselle's best chipmunk friend Pip comes; due to him being overweight, he manages to break the spyre that Narissa in standing on and causes her to drop Robert. Narissa then falls to an explosive death while Giselle, Robert, and Pip stay safe on the top of the Woolworth Building. In the final battle in the Door to Light, Maleficent's Nobody revives Narissa in her dragon form to help aid her in stopping Sora from opening the final keyhole. Narissa is soon defeated by the keybearer's power, and falls to darkness soon after. Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Villains turned to the Good Side